Our Journey
by ChrnosMiko
Summary: This is her story, in her words. Can you read it, Chrono? Manga and anime spoilers. Please R and R!
1. Introduction

_Chrono,_

_This is a story of time, death, prayer, and forgiveness. This is Rosette's story._

_I can still remember the day that she came to me in my church, asking to transcribe her memories for you._

"_Why?" I had asked, looking down at the crimson book, the very book that now rests in your hands if you are reading this._

_She softly smiled at me. "Father, I am going to die. Rather soon, in fact." She shushed my attempts to protest. "I knew it would happen when I made the contract. I'm not afraid. And I don't regret it any of it. However, I know that when he comes back, he is going to blame himself. He is going to hide away, possessed by guilt. But…" _

_Rosette finally looked me in the eye, her own glistening with tears. _

"_I don't want him to be locked up in the darkness again. I want him to know how much our journey meant to me. It was only four years… but they mean more to me than any other time in my life. All I want… is a chance to say thank you."_

_I had paused for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that honest confession. "Why… why me?" I finally asked._

_Rosette smiled again. "You were there, Father. You saw our struggles and pain, our laughter and smiles. You saw us from the beginning. You understand. Joshua… Joshua still feels pain anytime I even mention him. He feels that it is __**his**__ fault I am dying, no matter how many time I have told him that it was my choice. Azmaria… she feels so much guilt at no letting __**him**__ know how much time I actually have left. It... would make her too sad."_

"_So, please… Ewan… will you do this one last thing for me?"_

_I was stunned for a brief moment at her kindness to protect the ones she loved and touched by the fact that she was asking me to do this. _

_I agreed and she smiled, still soft and gentle, but this time with true joy._

_Chrono, if you are reading this, know that Rosette loved you. She loved you with all of her soul. This is merely a testament to her feelings for you._

_This is her story. In her own words._

_Ewan Remington_

* * *

Wow, my first Chrono Crusade fic. OO And it's going to be a long one folks. I promise you that.

This story follows the manga, but I may slip a few anime fluff moments in there. I may even write my own. Who knows? The main point is that I am following the manga, writing a chapter for each individual manga chapter, if that makes sense.

Please read and review, as this is a huge gamble for me.

This first prologue – and the rest of this story – is dedicated to MisoGirl. Happy holidays, and don't worry- your vid is coming soon!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Chrono Crusade. If I did… heh heh heh. I'll let you think about that.


	2. Chapter 1 God

I never believed in God until I met you, Chrono.

Ironic, isn't it? I mean, my own brother was an Apostle of God, but I didn't believe until I met a devil. It sounds so… wrong. Not to me. Never to me.

Ever since I was a toddler, my parents never forced religion onto Joshua and me. We never even knew about God. They had instead raised us with an appreciation for nature, for sunny days and the blue seas. We were raised with our father's laugh and our mother's smile. Joshua and I would run through the woods near our home, laughing in pure joy. We were children, carefree and innocent. It was bliss.

But even Heaven can't last forever.

I remember the one and only time our parents had to leave us. A relative of my mother's back in England was ill and they had to see her. I remember the tears Joshua and I cried together, we wanted to come along. It would be our first time alone without our parents.

My mother hugged us together and said she would miss us terribly. Our father attempted to make us smile with promises of stories. He was mostly excited about the return journey home, as it was the first voyage of such a legendary vessel. My father kept Joshua spellbound with tales of a ship more than a mile long, of all the people they would meet.

My mother shook her head however. "The ship is supposed to be unsinkable, but I'm worried that they're making such claims."

I looked at my father nervously, Joshua following my lead.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," My father said, trying to assuage our fears.

"Daddy, you'll tell me all about your journey when you get back, right?" Joshua asked, scared that Father would keep his journey a secret.

He smiled. "I promise Joshua."

Joshua commenced his laughing and smiling with my father. It seemed like he had completely forgotten our parents were leaving.

I tried to smile and laugh along with my brother, but deep inside, I was worried. I couldn't explain it, even on the day our parents left.

I remember seeing the great ship that carried my parents away. We were standing with some of my father's friends on the dock, as the two waved from their ship, smiling through their tears. We smiled and waved back, but my brother suddenly ran up to the edge of the deck.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "TELL ME ALL ABOUT YOUR TRIP WHEN YOU GET BACK, OKAY? YOU PROMISED!"

As an adult looking back, that memory tears my heart apart. Because, despite all the promises, they never came back.

_They never came back._

"We are still searching for them now, you two. Just wait a little while longer, alright?" The police man said, gripping my shoulders. Joshua and I both nodded, as we walked back to where our guardians were waiting for us.

The ship my parents were in, the one said to be "unsinkable", actually sank. They were still searching for survivors, so all we could do was wait. That's why, even during the time when I knew you, I hated waiting. It reminded me of the time I had wasted, waiting for news of my parents and their fate. Were they sick? Were they hurt? Were they-

All of the grownups rushed around us in our world, as Joshua and I sat. We sat and waited for news of our parents. The adults never paid any attention to us. They didn't really care. They were just in it for the money. They didn't care that two young children were suffering without their Mommy and Daddy.

We were that our parents were killed in the sinking of the Titanic. The men from the government told us this with emotionless faces, watching our tears with distaste. Joshua took it harder than I did; he literally collapsed to the ground, repeating two words over and over: "_You promised." _I held him tightly to me in that moment, as I swore to myself that I would never let him be hurt like this again. I never wanted to hear such sobs being wrenched from my brother's throat.

However, we learned later what the men were really trying to say was that they just couldn't find our mother and father in the wreckage. So they just gave up. That infuriated Joshua and I. How could they just _give up_? How could they just give up looking for our Mommy and Daddy? That was around the time that we started to distrust all adults. They were full of lies. Even our own parents.

However, with their death, I was finally introduced to Christianity.

"We are terribly sorry for your loss. May God welcome your parents to His side," a family friend said at their funeral, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who is God?" I asked. Joshua nodded as well.

"What? Who is…? Oh, don't be silly. Children shouldn't pull such tricks on adults," she said, laughing nervously.

"No, what is God?" I asked again, feeling frustrated. Why did this woman think I was lying?

She took one look at my face and knew I was truly being serious.

"Oh child, oh poor children."

She began to explain God and a few Bible stories to us. Joshua and I were confused. How could God be everywhere at once and listen to_everyone's_ prayers?

We were still left with many unanswered questions as the woman left with the rest of the guests. We stood there at our parent's graves, holding each other's hands… completely alone. All we had was each other.

"I really hate waiting. No matter long we waited, Mom and Dad never came back. They even had that fake funeral… it's so stupid. Grown-ups are liars." I said, trying not to cry.

I felt Joshua let go of my hand, pulling back to look at me.

"But someday, we'll be grown-ups too," he said, gripping my hand once again.

"So…let's make a promise. Let's grow up together. You and me."

I gave him a small smile before nodding. "Alright, I promise too."

He smiles back at me.

"Good, so do you want to go inside now?"

"Yeah."

After the funeral, we decided we would try that praying thing. We prayed for our parents to return to us, to see our mother's smile and hear our father's laugh once again. We woke up, disappointed and crying.

_God didn't listen_.

From that day on, we only believed in a future we could make with our own hands. Even when Joshua's powers started to show up, I believed that I could take care of him by myself. No God, just me. No one else had to help. Even though I was completely terrified.

Why was this happening to my brother?

Why is he going through such _pain_?

It was yet another event that I began to blame God for. Every time Joshua would start coughing, I would think, "No, God, not him. You aren't going to touch my brother."

From then on, Joshua and I had a very lonely childhood. At the orphanage, we tried to make friends, but they were all scared, scared of Joshua's strange power and my anger. They kept their distance, we kept ours. It worked for a while. Until the day Ms. Jean decided to teach out of the Bible.

We were all huddled around the fireplace, close to Ms. Jean, awaiting our usual bedtime story. To the children's delight and Joshua's and my disdain, she pulled out the Bible. She told us the story of Christmas, of the birth of Jesus. All of the kids smiled gently as the story ended. My voice broke the silence.

"That's lame."

The gasps of Ms. Jean and the other children filled the room.

Joshua nodded. "She's right, there's no way any of that stuff actually happened."

"How… can you say such a thing?" Ms. Jean said, nearly collapsing against her chair. I feel nothing but pity for her now, but back then I showed no mercy.

"If God existed, we would all still have parents! We would all still have a family to love us!" I said, suddenly angry.

_Mother_

_Father_

_Why?_

"But Rosette, the good Lord always has a reason for what he does-"

"That's bull!" Joshua and I shouted at the same time.

There was a round of gasps once again. Ms. Jean seemed to regain herself and she was angry.

"ROSETTE CHRISTOPHER! JOSHUA CHRISTOPHER! TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT? GOD DOESN'T EXIST! HE HAS NEVER HEARD YOUR PRAYERS! AND HE NEVER WILL!" I screamed, running up the stairs with Joshua on my heels.

When we finally reached my room, I collapsed in a fit of tears.

Joshua looked at me worriedly.

"Sis…?"

"Why… why does everyone try to force God on us? He… he didn't even_ listen_ to us!" I sobbed.

"Rosette…"

This time was Joshua's turn to hold me. I burrowed my face into his shoulder.

"God… doesn't exist… does he… Joshua?"

"I believe he does."

I pulled my head back to gape at him.

He merely had a gentle smile on his face.

"Rosette, I believe God… exists for those who believe. If you believe God exists, than he does. It's the same as Santa!" He said, a more childlike smile covering his face.

I chuckled slightly at this before sobbing once again.

"But… but Joshua …we believed! We prayed and prayed… and they didn't come back!" I whispered, my voice already slightly hoarse.

"Rosette, we didn't truly believe" Joshua said, still smiling calmly at my expression. "We only prayed for selfish reasons. We didn't actually do anything for God in return."

"What should we do then? Should we go to church like… like the rest of them? Should we bow down and pray… pray for things that will never come?" I said, my irritation slowly returning.

Joshua nodded. "I think we should try. Just this once. We can stop if we don't want to do it anymore. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded, my anger dissipating, before falling deeper into his arms, falling into an exhausted sleep.

One look at my face the next morning prompted Ms. Jean to forgive me. The other children, however, were wary of us. Even though they allowed Joshua to heal them, they viewed him with contempt. Even though they allowed me to join their games, they did it grudgingly. I suppose Ms. Jean had something to do with that.

And none of them had anything to say to the presence of Joshua and me at the next visit to church.

Ms. Jean was thrilled that I had allowed religion into my life. She believed that I would be saved. I let her think what she wanted, not caring at all. This was just for me. Not for God.

Over the next year, Joshua and I attended church faithfully. At the midnight mass on Christmas Eve, the other children glared at me, as I sheepishly lit my candle.

My feelings at church were always the same. The same awe as I walked into the chapel, the same boredom at the pastor's sermons, and the awkwardness as we prayed. I didn't know what to pray for at first. I would just pray for Joshua's health, as his fits steadily grew worse. I prayed that he would one day be able to wake up without pain.

However, I also prayed for something that made me feel selfish. I wished for a friend. I prayed for someone to see past Joshua's power and know that he really was a kind person. A person who would listen to him and encourage his dreams more than I ever could. I prayed for someone who would hug me and tell me it would be okay. A person who would tell me I didn't have to be strong all the time.

However, even then, I didn't believe in God. Not really. I tried, but I kept falling into the same feelings of doubt.

Only when I met you Chrono, did I truly believe in God.

Joshua and I were running through the woods at the time, laughing and smiling. With Joshua, it was genuine; with me, however, I was faking. I was trying to hide the worry I felt at the priest from the Magdalene Order coming to take him away. I didn't want them to force God on my brother. More than anything, however, I didn't want to be separated.

It was then that the ground opened from underneath us, swallowing us into the hole that waited below.

All I could register from the fall was the unbearable pain in my leg.

Joshua stood up quickly, barely even affected from the fall.

"Looks like we fell from up there," he said, peering curiously at the gaping hole that was left in our wake.

"Where are we? Hm…" he mused, putting his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "Ms. Jean told me something like this. She said there was a grave in the forest and we should stay away."

My brother paused to cough. "I wonder if this is it."

His entire speech barely registered with me, as I was busy gripping my leg in childlike agony.

"OW OW OW OW!" I muttered, trying not to scream in pain.

"Oh!" Joshua said, finally noticing me writing in pain on the floor. "It's just a scrape, no big deal."

"But I cut it BAD! It hurts so much!" I yelled, trying to give him my most pleading look without letting pain seep through.

Joshua sighed and smiled that calm gentle smile.

"Guess I don't have a choice, huh?" My brother asked reluctantly, closing his eyes in concentration as a pale white light started to glow from his hands.

I watched as my wound disappeared, the pain along with it. I also saw the ghostly white wings on his back. I was suddenly struck by it, especially since the pastor always told us about angels.

I had a sudden thought. _Why is Joshua being punished like this? Why does he have to carry such a burden? Why him? Why my little brother?_

Most people would see healing as a gift; however, to the both of us, it was a curse.

"Th-Thanks…" I said, finally able to stand up.

"You don't have to thank me. It's not a big deal," Joshua said, smiling that same smile as the light slowly faded away.

"Alright, let's go find the way out, okay?" I said, already moving on from my recent pain. I already started walking down the hallway.

A cough from behind me caused me to turn around.

"But why… why can't I heal myself?" he asked, clenching his shirt in pain.

"And… and…"

I watched him in this moment in shock. I had never seen such a vulnerable side of my brother before. He always tried to be strong. Not only for himself, but for me as well. And now, to see him break down…

I felt something inside of me collapse.

I gripped his hand tightly before walking in the opposite direction.

"It's alright. You can give people power and I'll protect you," I said, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Now, let's get out of here!"

I pulled him behind me as I walked seemingly without fear. I felt his hand clench against my own. I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

We walked for what seemed like half an hour before reaching a large door covered with symbols.

I remember the flash of light as the door unsealed. I remember looking inside the room in terror at the casket.

The one thing I remember the most was your voice.

"Who's there?"

It was the first thing you ever said to me.

I remember shaking in fear from the voice, while searching for the source of it.

It was the first time I saw you.

One of the first things I noticed about you, strangely, was your headband, holding back your long violet hair, which trailed down to your hunched knees. You were wearing pants and a long tunic. I remember thinking that you looked like an Indian, or what I thought was one, from seeing the boys at the orphanage play their games. The very first thing I noticed, however, was your eyes; a deep ruby with many emotions present. Surprise. Sadness. Anger. However, they had a distant look, as if it was your first time seeing another person.

If there was one word I would use to describe your appearance it would be "worn". You looked like a doll that was treasured by some little girl, but forgotten with the appearance of adolescence.

You looked... abandoned.

At that moment… my fear vanished.

"Who has awakened me?" You asked, squinting while you tried to adjust to the light.

I didn't realize until later what light you were trying to adjust to.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked back.

You looked at me with your solemn face, eyes glittering dangerously in the newfound light.

"My name is Chrono. I'm what you humans call a demon."

I have to admit, I was… surprised. And fascinated.

"What do you mean, 'demon'?" I asked, trying to hide my growing curiosity.

You merely gave me a dark look before answering.

"An evil being. A creature feared by you humans." You said, looking into our young expectant faces.

"More importantly, how did you break the seal?"

"Seal?" Joshua asked, looking down at his hands.

You just grimaced as you tried to stand.

"Never mind. This is a grave. Hurry up and leav-" you groaned, as you slumped suddenly against the grave.

I ran over to you instinctively, gripping you by the shoulders.

"Hey Mister, are you alright?" I asked, as I tried to steady you.

"Damn, I'm running out of power. It's been decades since I last awoke." You muttered, trying to get up on your own.

"Decades?" Joshua asked.

I didn't pay attention to him though. I focused on what you said.

"Wait, running out of power… that means you must be hungry right?" I said, snapping my fingers in realization before searching through my pocket for… oh there it is.

"Is this good?" I asked, pulling out the cookies and candies I had brought with me.

Your eyes widened and you were about to answer, but Joshua interrupted you.

"Wait, you had food with you this ENTIRE TIME? I was STARVING!" he whined.

"Be quiet, I only saved them for an emergency!" I snapped back.

He stuck out his tongue at me. I did it back to him as we continued our silent fight.

"Uh…." You said, not sure how to interrupt our squabble.

I quickly held the cookies out to you again.

"Here you go!" I said brightly, beaming in happiness.

"Th-thanks," you said, a small light entering your eyes as you grabbed a cookie.

"You are very welcome!" I said, as I watched you nibble at it.

Next to me, Joshua swallowed nervously.

"So Chrono… how long have you been in here?" he asked, looking around the tomb.

Your eyes hardened in an instant, sadness echoing in your facial expressions.

"A while." You finally answered, looking down at the floor.

"Then you should come outside with us!" I said happily, reaching out my hand to you. "Let's go!"

You smiled back sadly, shaking your head.

"No."

"Why not?" my brother asked, confused. "It's a beautiful day, the sun is out and the trees are green and-"

"I'm a monster," you whispered quietly, looking down at the ground again. "Monsters and humans… are meant to be separate. The light is for you humans. The darkness is for monsters like me."

I remember asking myself how cruel the world really was to allow this to happen. Even at that moment, you seemed so kind to us, never yelling at us or trying to hurt us. It was all so unfair. You and Joshua were out casted as "monsters", but you truly weren't. I knew you weren't Chrono, because no monster would ever try to protect a child. I remember wondering why you were sealed in the dark crypt. What could have possibly happened that you make you so scared and withdrawn?

At that moment, I knew I had to help you.

Somehow.

"Chrono… the dark isn't only for monsters. Nor is the light only for humans. The light is for the monsters too. After all, how else would humans see them for who they truly are?" I asked gently, reaching for your hand again.

"Let us see who you are Chrono. Let us decide if you are truly a monster."

I remember how you and my brother looked at me in shock. I was shocked at the time too. Even now as an adult, I wonder where that came from. How did a twelve year old know exactly what to say that would contradict your every belief? The whole world called you a monster; how did I manage to convince you otherwise? I mean, even now, I still don't know where that came from. Maybe it was from the peaceful feeling I had from after church, or maybe it was just my desperation to help you. I'm not truly sure. All I know is that on that day, I felt those words pour out from a secret place inside of me. A place that knew the universal truth.

Joshua quickly recovered and reached out his hand to you as well.

"Let's go Chrono," he said, smiling.

You dumbly nodded your head, still in shock, as you grasped both of our hands.

Our hands were still and sure; yours were shaking.

We quickly helped you up and started leading you towards the entrance of the crypt.

I grinned.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" I said, quickly returning to my state of good humor. I looked at the two of you as I increased our pace. Joshua grinned with me. You smiled softly once again before gripping both of our hands tightly.

"Could you please wait a moment?" you asked, silently slipping out of our grip.

I didn't understand what you meant, but Joshua did.

"Let's go Sis," he said, pulling at my arm.

"Wait, what-" I protested, as my brother dragged me out of the tomb. I looked back to see you giving me an awkward smile.

I glared at my brother, as I resumed struggling.

"What was THAT for, you stupid little-"

"Calm down Sis, Chrono needs to say goodbye." Joshua said quietly.

I stopped struggling as I looked back to see you facing the mausoleum that you had been sealed in for what looked like many years. I didn't understand until much later that in that moment, you were saying goodbye.

Goodbye to Aion.

Goodbye to Mary.

Goodbye to your past.

Most of all, you were saying goodbye to Chrono the Sinner.

You sighed, walking back over to us. You held on to our hands once again and squeezed tightly. Joshua and I squeezed back as we kept walking.

As we walked through the vast catacombs of the crypt, Joshua and I tried to laugh and joke around. We must have made a pretty funny picture; two laughing kids leading a shaking one.

We kept retracing our steps from our initial fall until we finally reached the huge hole that we created in our journey. Joshua and I laughingly told you what had happened.

"…so then, she was crying like a baby because she hurt her knee," Joshua said, patting me on the back.

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

'WAS NOT!"

"WERE TOO!"

"WAS NOT!!!"

"WERE TOO!!!"

"What happened next?" you asked, laughing awkwardly as you tried to separate Joshua and me.

"Then Joshua finally helped his big sis and healed me," I exclaimed proudly, patting him on the back in the same way he did to me.

You looked at us strangely.

"What do you mean by 'healed'?" you asked curiously.

I gulped.

_This is it. It's time to tell him the truth._

"I have a special power!" Joshua announced, bouncing next to me with nervous energy. He looked at me, nodding for confirmation.

"Right sis?"

I nodded my head shakily back.

"Yup… it's really amazing…" I said, trying to sound normal and happy. Obviously it didn't work, as you peered anxiously at the two of us, your eyes darting back and forth.

"What actually happens… when you 'heal' someone?"

Joshua beamed at you.

"Well, it's really strange! It started when I was little and what basically happens is…"

I tuned out of the explanation to watch your reaction. Your face turned paler and paler with every word that Joshua said.

"… so that's my power! Pretty interesting, eh?" Joshua asked, nearly breathless from his long explanation. After looking at you, he also noticed your pale color and his face quickly turned to match it.

"Your face is white. Chrono, are you okay?" he asked.

You shook your head.

"I'm good. You just... reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago," you whispered sadly.

Joshua bounced up again, his color quickly turning back to normal.

"Really? There are more like me?"

You shrugged.

"I only knew one other person, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any more-agh!" you gasped, as Joshua gripped you in a tight hug.

"HORRAY!!!!" He yelled happily as Joshua looked at me.

"Did you hear sis? I'm NOT the only one!"

"Joshua, let poor Chrono go. The guy needs to breathe, you know." I said.

"What do you-AH!" Joshua screamed, finally noticing how your face was turning blue. He quickly let you go and laughed as you took several deep breaths.

"I'm sorry bout that Chrono," Joshua said sheepishly, his expression changing into seriousness.

"Um… Chrono?"

You finally recovered from your lack of oxygen and looked at my brother.

"What is it?"

"Uh… do you hate me? For my power, that is? Does it scare you?"

You just stared at him for a moment before bursting into chuckles. It was the first time I heard you laugh.

"I tell you I'm a devil and you aren't scared at all. Now you think that I'll be scared of you for having a power that actually helps people?" you said quietly, the smile not completely gone from your face.

That was the first time I saw you smile. And at that moment, I hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"So… you're not scared?" I asked, holding onto Joshua's hand tightly.

You shook your head.

My brother looked at me and I could see that we were both holding back tears. You can't imagine what you did for us at that moment Chrono. You freed us from all of the lies we had to tell. Joshua told you who he was and you didn't care.

_You didn't care._

"Alright," I said, getting up and stretching.

"Let's keep going. I have a feeling we're almost there." I laughed, offering my hand to the two of you. You both reached for me at the same time. I helped you both up. Joshua was visibly happier, but you reverted back to the awkward shyness that you had before. I didn't mind however. I knew that it would take longer than a few minutes for you to trust us.

We continued on our little journey, winding our way through the maze that was the mausoleum. We must have looked very strange; all of us were holding hand, with you in the middle, and Joshua and I dragging you along. It was the same as it was when we initially started out, except this time is seemed like the atmosphere was a bit… lighter. We were still lost, but we still got to understand you a little more. And that meant everything to us.

We kept walking around, as we tried not to get completely lost. You were helping us too, in your own way. Every time we reached a crossroads, you would grip either my hand or Joshua's and that was the signal for us to turn. You didn't say a word.

Joshua cried out the moment that he saw light.

"We're almost there!" he laughed, pulling us along.

You gripped my hand tightly, looking for reassurance, not as a signal. I squeezed back tightly. You looked back at me and smiled gently. That was the first time you truly smiled for me and I relished in the moment.

I smiled back before telling Joshua to slow down. We were in the last hallway and the sun was about five steps in front of us. Even with the short distance that we had left to walk, my eyes had to adjust from the brightness of it. I stopped Joshua because if it was that bad for the two of us, it must have been a hundred times harder for you.

I looked back at you one more time.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

You swallowed slightly as you nodded.

"You two go first. My eyes will take a little longer to adjust."

Joshua and I nodded as walked into the bright warm sunlight. Once outside, however, we laughed and skipped around. In our small time in the dark, we had forgotten the power of the sun.

We looked back at the dark hallway in the hill. We saw you standing in the dark shadows. It was much harder for us to see you now that we were in the light, but we still smiled encouragingly.

"Come on Chrono," I whispered.

You closed your eyes briefly before taking a step.

_Four._

You paused once again before taking another step.

_Three._

The light was obviously much more intense where you were as you closed your eyes and gritted your teeth before continuing.

_Two_.

You raised your arm to shield your face as you walked into the light.

_One._

_Zero._

I have to admit, the first time I saw you in the light, I let out a little gasp.

You were beautiful in the sun, Chrono.

Although it was obvious that you were uncomfortable, everything about you looked so natural. Your violet hair was shining and flowing in the breeze as the strange clock around your neck glinted joyously. Your eyes glinted in the sun and turned to a bright wine red color, versus the cold ruby we saw in the grave.

You looked… alive.

I realized two things in that moment.

The first thing I realized was that Mrs. Jean and the woman at the funeral were right and that I was wrong. God had to exist. How else did I finally find that friend that I prayed for? Even though I had just met you, I already felt that you were that person. You accepted Joshua without a thought. You didn't complain about my behavior towards you. You cared. Joshua and I could already see that.

The second thing I realized is that you were wrong. You weren't a monster. And you certainly didn't belong to the dark. In the shadows on the tomb, you seemed so… scared.

Scared of humans.

Scared of the world.

Scared of the _light_.

You were like a wounded animal, lashing out while trying to nurse your wounds. I didn't want to pry and find what caused your wounds just yet. However, I did vow one thing; you would never be trapped in the dark ever again.

I smiled as I ran up to grip your hand.

"Want to play?" I asked.

You smiled a truly happy smile.

"Sure."

At that moment, I was blessed.

* * *

YAY!!! THIS CHAPPIE IS DONE!!! I'm very pleased with this for a first chapter. I had originally intended to keep this a small 500 words, two page thing. Yeah… that didn't happen. 16 pages and over 5,000 words later, I am quite please with myself. 

Now, it is time for some apologies:

1.)I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I told some of you that I would have a new chapter up within a few days of the prologue. ; I'm very sorry, but I hope the length of this makes up for it.

2.) I apologize for all the talk of God in this chapter. The thing is, I LIKED all of the religion in the anime. The manga kinda went off track with it, but the anime stuck with it and I thought it was interesting. I AM NOT TRYING TO CONVERT ANYONE TO CHRISTIANITY!!

Now, a BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed/faved/put this story on their alerts. You guys make me happy. And a happy ChrnosMiko means more updates.

Thenext chapter shall come more quickly, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade. I like to play with the plot and characters.


End file.
